Camp Jupiter: The Distraction
by Thrawn13
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is being attacked. Chiron, Leo, Jason, Nico, and some strange girl with a demon named Peaches need to defend it. Not until later do they realize that destroying CHB was not the real purpose of the attack. For Quarter Quell and Capture the Flag in Querencia.


**(A/N): Hey there fellows, here is another Quarter Quell fic for the forum Querencia. This time it is also for Capture the Flag in the same forum, I had to write about a son of the big three, so I chose Jason. My prompts for QQ are as following,**

 **Zeus**

 **Hestia**

 **Hades**

 **Vulcan**

 **Ceres**

 **The rules for this one are that I have to have something that represents each of these gods inside the story, like an olive branch for Athena, or a forge for Hephaestus. Enjoy, this one will be a better one than the last one hopefully.**

Jason frowned in concentration as he summoned the power of Zeus to electrocute a group of brave monsters that dared to oppose him and his friends. The lightning ricocheted off of a nearby pillar of stone to disintegrate a charging fire bull. The monsters behind it were injured but not killed. Some of them grinned at the fatigue on Jason's face and formed lines. Jason smiled slightly at their utter foolishness; he was the son of the god-king, after all. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

Turns out he didn't have to; a fireball from Leo quickly burned the enemy to the ground. The monsters were half disintegrated by the time their bodies touched the ground. The ones around stumbled back in terror of this new threat, they were realizing quickly that these demigods would not be such an easy snack after all. Leo cackled like a madman while wildly throwing fireball after fireball into their midst. Jason shook his head in wonder for a moment.

"AAAGH!" An earth monster with four arms charged him. It was flailing two swords in the air like he was falling down a cliff and yelling, a very tiring thing to do. It reached Jason and swung a swipe that would barely knock over a pile of small rocks. Jason was the better fighter – although a bit off balance – so he had little trouble dispatching the rock monster. Jason was quickly engaged in battle by several other monsters and was pushed to the limit as he fought off monster after monster after monster. Eventually, he got too tired to fight off another mob and was just being set upon by several other hellhounds. Suddenly, they stopped and rose into the air seemingly by their own doing. Then a small furry creature swung in on a vine yelling, "PEACHEEESSSS!"

Jason thought it was an odd battle cry, but appreciated the help. He saw a girl in the midst of the horde flashing two short swords with a speed and precision that made his mind whirl. Suddenly she was not there but in another part of the woods a few yards away. Who was this girl anyway? He didn't know of any god who had offspring that could teleport aside from Hades, and the girl was not in shadows when she teleported. Maybe she _was_ a god, she certainly fought like one!

He looked around, he could see Nico fighting in the far corner of the battle, throwing shadow-bolts at any monster that decided that he looked tasty. After the first five or six, they got pretty anxious to get away. Whenever one of them turned around, however, they realized that they were in a bone cage fighting to the death with a fearsome son of Hades. Jason nodded slowly, Nico was good at this.

Jason looked around to find some people to help. There weren't many, the battle was thinning out, with more and more monsters finding their deaths at the hands of Camp Half-Blood. He thought to go towards the middle of the fight, where he was needed most. Not that there was much he could do anyways, any amount of lightning would drain him so much that he would be breathing too hard to stand. Fighting anymore might create that outcome too. He decided to go back to the Big House, he needed rest.

When he got to the Big House, he saw Hestia sitting by the hearth knitting what looked like a pair of socks. She looked up as he entered and said, "I was wondering when you would come in. Do sit down." Her voice was gentle and understanding, so much so that Jason found himself calmed from the stress of battle. He sat down next to her on the red and white hearth rug.

She startled him with a question, "So how are things with you?"

Jason chewed his lip and pondered, "They are pretty good, Piper is great. Not too much to do, but it is peaceful, which is a nice change."

Hestia smiled and nodded in understanding for his tiredness of war. Then she said, "So you are happy, how about everyone else? I know Ares is not happy this time, he is bored. And I understand him, he needs to do something, otherwise, his personality will dissolve until there is none of him left but a husk of a war god."

Jason raised his eyebrows when he thought about that, not everyone could be happy at once. He replied, "I think that Camp Half-Blood as a whole is doing great. Individually though nobody can be sure of. I think that the Seven are doing fine, not sure about Frank and Hazel though because they are in New Rome."

Hestia nodded and looked into the fire for a moment. She dropped the knitting needles and her breath started to come in short gasps. She turned to Jason and rasped, "Go tell Chiron, Rome is being attacked!"

Jason ran out of the Big House and summoned the wind to bear him to where Chiron was resting from the battle. Chiron glanced his way and did not hesitate once he saw the look on Jason's face, he got up and galloped alongside Jason to the Big House.

"What is going on?" He said when they reached the hearth.

Hestia said, "Someone has raised up Octavian and Bryce Lawrence from the dead and they are storming New Rome. Reyna is away, the city is nearly defenseless, you have to get there to stop them."

Chiron nodded, "I will muster as many as we can and we will be off by sunset." He galloped away, leaving Jason alone with Hestia.

"So this attack by the monsters was all a diversion. We were fooled, and now we will pay." Jason said gravely. He grabbed up his weapons and dragged himself up. He gave one final wave to Hestia and flew off to New Rome.

He was nearly there when he heard a 'WHOOSH… WHOOSH… WHOOSH,' He looked back and saw Leo riding on Festus. He smiled and swerved off course to meet them.

"So I heard that someone needs the spankin hot war machine eh? Let's go save the city!"

 **(A/N): Ahh, that is a good one-shot, three birds with one stone, QQ, CTF, and a really good start to a three-shot, that's right, you read properly, a three-shot. So keep your eyes open for it, you already have part one, this is part two, next is the final battle. I will combine all three when the next part comes up.**

 **CTF is kind of like QQ but instead of every writer for him/herself, it is team based. GO TEAM ATHENA!**


End file.
